Things Change
by moonsxstars
Summary: Robin and Starfire have a little arguement now Robin is doing everything to make it up to Starfire but the things he do for love are better then it sounds
1. The big mistake

**Things Change **

One day at titans tower Starfire was looking for Robin she has a question she's been drying to as him but no one will answer her question (can't tell you because I have no idea what to put).

"Maybe he is in the gym," wonder Starfire. 

Robin, Robin I was wondering if you could ans- Starfire was cut off.

"STARFIRE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK ME WHAT AM I A STUPID ROBOT WHO ANSWERS ALL YOUR STUPID QUESTION,'' yelled Robin like if he was like a mad man.

"All I wanted to ask if I should go on a date with friend Speedy," cried Starfire with tears starting to fall slowly.

"Star, I'm sorry for yelling at you its because you got me on a ba-'' now he was cut off by Starfire.

No Robin I'm getting the "sick and tried" of listening your apologies I though you were my best friend but you are nothing but a ex-friend yeller and then apologies (I have no idea what I just said??).

Star I said I was sorry and an ex-friend what is that suppose to mean, getting a little curios of what she meant.

You heard me your no longer my best friend nor a friend, as more tears came falling from her eyes.

No Starfire I don't want are friendship to end please, actually he wanted more than friendship.

I'm sorry but it's a little to late, she was heading out the room when Robin grab her lock the door and pin her to the near by wall.

Starfire please I I , he was hovering his lip on top of hers then the door bell rang.

I…I … have to go get ready for my date, trying to move without touching his lips.

Star, whisper Robin but he not going to let Speedy have her( no lemon) without someone looking after her and you all know who going to baby-sit.


	2. The date

Starfire room 

"What to wear what to wear," said Starfire.

"Starfire I told Speedy to wait in the living room and are you going that for your date," smirk Raven.(Starfire was wearing a mine short, shorts and a sports bra)

Starfire giggle "No friend Raven I was looking for something to wear but I have no idea what."

"How about that it will look good on you," said Raven.

"No friend Raven I was planning to wear that if friend Robin will ever ask me out but now I think we will never even going to be friends," said Starfire with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know I had everything I can sense things remember, I got an idea why don't you make him jealous wear that dress and no buts," said Raven in a mean way.

"Okay, okay give up" Starfire.

Raven left the room and Starfire changed.

"She'll be down soon want anything to drink" said Raven sweetly.

"No thank yo-" he got cut of when he saw an angel coming in and his mouth fell to the floor along with Robin.

"Star you look amazing" said speedy. She was wear a strapless sky blue dress that ends up to her knees and a white line at the end and it shine with glitter all her hair in a bun with curls at her sides no make up and white heels.

"Ready to leave" said speedy in a dreamy way.

"Ready when you are," giggled Starfire.

"Not on my watch your not", thought Robin.


	3. Let me explan

Restaurant 

"Wow speedy this is a wonderful place," said Starfire.

"Really I wonder why Robin never brought you here," said Speedy when he new what the answer was.

Starfire face was going red not in embarrassment in anger.

"Starfire are you okay you look red," said Speedy.

"Yes I'm a little flushed I just will go to the restroom, yes," said Starfire.

"Girls they can't handle being with a hot shot like me and who's stealing me bike," said Speedy running of getting his bike.

"Ha ha ha soaker"(sp?), said Robin.

"Friend Speedy excuse me do you know were my date went", said Starfire to the waiter.

"Yes he left sorry ma'am," said the waiter.

"Ho thank you," said Starfire and left the restaurant.

Outside 

"Starfire what are you doing here," said Robin.

"Just friend Speedy left and what do you care", said Starfire remembering what happen earlier.

"Come on Star please forgive me you have no idea how much I care for you," said Robin.

"Then make me understand please I want to kn-," she was cut off because of lips.

Not a second too soon she kiss back the kiss got deeper by the second Robin was getting so hard he had to break the kiss because he didn't want to scare her.

"Lets go home," said Robin.


	4. The picnic

The hall way towards Starfire room

"Thanks for being there when I said all those things to you," said Starfire a little embarrass.

"Hey I'm the one who needs to say sorry for yelling at you the first place," said Robin kissing in between every word.

"Good night Robin," giving him one last kiss.

"Good night Star," and left to his room.

In Starfire room

"OMG, I can't believe Robin and I kissed oh my god my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out," said Starfire spinning around carrying silky.

In Robin room

"OMG, I can't believe Starfire and I kissed oh my god my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out," said Robin laying down on his bed.

"Think I'm in love," said Robin and Starfire at the same time.

Morning

"Good friends isn't this the most wonderful morning," said Starfire very excited.

"Wow looks like Star had a good time with her date," said Beast Boy

"Not really friend Beast Boy he left before the date even started," said Starfire.

"Then why are so happy" said Cyborg very confuse.

"Because-" Starfire was cut off.

"Because Starfire and I are a couple," said Robin giving Starfire a kiss.

"Wow Star is this true," said Raven surprised.

Starfire only nodded.

"Cool lets all go to the park to celebrate the new couple," said Cyborg already packing the basket full of meat.

"Hey I want tofu not meat," protest Beast Boy.

"Man no one wants your nasty tofu you little green stain," shouted Cyborg.

"I do so pack some for me," yelled back Beast Boy.

"Enough Cyborg just pack some tofu for Beast Boy and lets go," said Raven madly.

"Fine just because your girlfriend says so," said Cyborg making kissing faces.

Raven throw the biggest ribs and hit Cyborg on the head.


	5. Confessions

Confessions

"Starfire you don't know how much trouble I had to be with you," said Robin.

"Really like what," said Starfire.

Um what do I have to say I can't tell her that I paid someone to steal Speedy bike, thought Robin.

"To tell you how much I care about," said Robin touching her nose with his.

"Oh Robin you don't know how much I love you," said Starfire and just when she said it cover her mouth with her hands and took a step back.

"I'm sorry if I said it to early it just came out I'm sorry," said Star sadly as if she lost her voice.

"Shush its okay Star I love you too," said Robin graving her by the waist and kissing her.

"I'm I interrupting something because if I am I can bring the tofu sandwiches later," said Beast Boy as he ran off when he heard Robin growl. Starfire giggled when Robin started kissing her neck.

"Robin that tickles and it feels so good," said Starfire when she was about to let out a moan Robin stops because he was starting to get hard again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Save the bell, thought Robin.

"TITANS GO," yelled Robin.


	6. Let me go

The jewelry store

"The most valuable jewel and now to give it to the most beautiful girl in the world," said the one and only Red X.

"Red X put the jewel down and prepare to go to jail," said Robin with the other titans behind him.

"Chill birdie boy I just want to give this necklace to the most beautiful girl in the world," said Red X keeping an eye on Starfire.

Robin saw that he was eyeing Starfire he was full with anger and ran up to him and kick him on the face but Red X easily dodge it and disappear and appear next to Starfire. Starfire saw him and punch him sending half way across the room.

"You are going to pay for that cutie," said Red X very angry.

He punch Starfire in the stomach and nock her unconscious. Then disappear into fin air.

"Oh no Starfire," panicked Raven.

"Where Starfire," said Beast Boy and Cyborg at the same time.

"Split up and search the city and call me if you find her," said Robin running to his motorcycle and look for Starfire.

"I hope we find Starfire because Robin will be crush if we don't," said Beast Boy and the others just nodded and split up to search for Starfire.

In a cave near the tower

"Let me go you clorbag," yelled Starfire while Red X tied her to a chair.

"Now cutie you can stop yelling and saying those weird words," said Red X while putting the stolen necklace around her neck.

"You see when Robin and my friends come and save me," said Starfire a little more come down.

"You mean birdie boy and the other teen losers they most be looking far away without thinking were right under their noses," said Red X laughing evilly.

"That's what you think Red X," said Robin.


	7. The Rescue

"Robin help," yelled Starfire while struggling out of the rope.

"Well looks like the boy blunder came to save the princess," smirk Red X getting ready for combat.

"Red X let her go and surrender or we can do it the hard way," said Robin also get ready for combat.

"Than lets dance birdie boy," said Red X throwing X's at him when Robin easy dogged them. Then Robin throws a boomerang at Red X but he dogged it and it when strait to Starfire. Starfire eyes widen and shake and the boomerang cut though the rope but not much. One of the boomerangs made the cave floor go down into a where house building.

Robin and Red X kept fighting but most of the equipment hit the poles that hold the building up.

"Okay I'm going to finish this," said Red X and throw a boomerang at him but Robin dogged it but Robin didn't knew the boomerang will come back and knock him unconscious.

"Robin," cried Starfire while struggling out of the rope it was half way there.

"Okay princess I'm going to give you a chose you can come with me or you can face the consequences," said Red X not noticing she was nearly done with the rope.

"I'm never going with you even if it kills me," said Starfire with a lot of nerve.

"Okay fell well my princess," said Red X giving her a kiss on the cheek and throw a boomerang to the pole that make the building unstable and disappear.

"One more tie and I'm free, oh ROBIN WAKE UP," said Starfire and then was free and flew torso Robin. She grabs him and flew torso the door but the building was already falling.

"ROBIN," yelled Starfire before everything turns dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will like to thank cartoonstar for the idea on this chapter thank youD...


	8. Things are getting better

"Oh man my head, oh no Starfire where's Star-," panicked Robin but then relaxed we he saw her then craw tows her.

"Starfire, Starfire please wake up," said Robin nearly starting to cry putting her on his lap and steering her smoothly.

"Rob-, Robin," said weakly Starfire.

"Star are you alright you scared me," said Robin who stop crying.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy," said weakly Starfire.

"Where are we," said Robin.

"I got you out of the wear house and then it explode I had to get us away from the explosion so I flew us away and then something hit me then I pass out," said Starfire who got her strength halfway.

"Come we have to go home come on lets call the others," said Robin taking out his communicator.

"Titians come in, Titians," said Robin.

"Read you loud and clear where are you and did you find Starfire," said Cyborg.

"Yes I found her can you track us down and pick us," said Robin.

"I'm on it," said Cyborg.

"Star did Red X touch you or do anything to you," said Robin checking her if she had any scars.

"No Robin he did no harm to me just told me that I better look for a wedding dress soon," said Starfire.

"Really I wonder what he's up to," said Robin.

"Finally I found you come on road trip," said Cyborg with the gang in the t-car.

On the way everything was quiet because beast boy was saying some of his lame jokes.

"Okay, Okay why did Raven cross the road," said giggling beast boy.

"To beat up the idiot who's can't stop saying stupid jokes," said moody Raven while everybody starting laughing.

"Friend Raven for someone who is always joking why can't he make anyone laugh," said Starfire confuse.

"Easy because the one who is telling the jokes and is in the team doesn't have a brain," said Raven and again everybody laugh except beast boy who was now offended.

"I vote that Raven is the one funny in the group not the green grass stain," yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Hey"

"I don't do funny," said moody Raven feeling sad for hurting bb's feelings.

"So that means that I can keep my title," said Beast Boy with a pleading look.

"Sure," said again moody Raven but feeling better that beast boy was happy.

"Aw man," complain the team.


	9. A night to remember

Back at Titians tower everybody went to theirs rooms except Starfire who Robin was lending her to his room.

"Robin why am I in going to your sleeping chambers," said Starfire who had no idea what was he up to.

"I just want you to sleep with me I hope you are okay with that," said Robin with a pleading look, which he knew it was Starfire weakness.

"Of course Robin," giggled Starfire. "But can you let my pajamas first."

"Okay I wait you in my room," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," giggled Starfire.

Starfire flew to her room and put on her pajamas which were lavender pajama pants with tiny purple dots and a lavender spaghetti shirt that made her chest a little bigger than usual (that's my pajama I put LOL). Starfire flew to her boyfriend bedroom and knock.

"Hey Star come in," said Robin who was already in his pajamas.

"Thank you can I do anything to repay the care and generosity of this kind person," said Starfire as she came in.

"I know what you can do," said Robin with a smile.

"And what is that," said Star sitting on the bed.

"Kissing me, hugging me when were asleep and never let go," said Robin walking tours her and starting kissing her and leaning her down. Starfire put her arms around his neck and Robin put his hands around hers wrest. They lead down and fell asleep Starfire put her head on his chest and her arm on top of his stomach. Robin kisses her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you," they said at the same time and fell asleep.


	10. Why

Red X Plan

"No, no that won't work huh I want to make Starfire my wife but how that boy blunder won't let her out of her side," said frustrated Red X. He thought and thought until he thought of the perfect idea.

"I'm not going take you am going to let you come to me and I hope you got that wedding dance on when you come," laugh Red X.

At the tower

"Good morning Star did you sleep well," said Robin.

"Only when your with me," said Starfire and jumping out of the bed.

"Hey why are you leaving you said that you had a good night sleep and leave me dumbfound," said Robin dumbfound.

"Because I like to play hard to get," said Starfire leaving the room.

"_Hard to get huh,"_ thought Robin.

"_I wonder why Robin hasn't come out I thought he was the boy wonder he can't resist a challenge," _thought Starfire walking troughs her room.

As she enters something got her from the wrist and pinning her to the wall and put all of his body weight on hers and his lips on hers. She tried to scream but couldn't so she bit his lip _hard _causing it bleed. He guy who pinning her to the wall pull away with a yell of pain and into the light to reveal no other than-

"ROBIN," yell Starfire in anger.

"Ouch Star did you had to bite so hard," said Robin holding on his lip to make it stop bleeding.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that," yelled back Starfire.

"I'm sorry will you please forgive me," said Robin giving a pleading look.

"As long you never do that again," said Starfire.

"Promise," said Robin.

Then the bell rang.

"I get it," said Robin.

"Hello," said Robin.

"Hey," said the Mystery girl.

"Babs what ar-," Robin couldn't finish the sentence because Babs kissed him.

As the same time Starfire was walking caring a glass of water to see why Robin was taking so long and saw why, he a was kissing a girl and drops the glass. Robin heard a crash and turn around to see no other than Starfire with few tears starting to come out.

"Starfire its not what it looks like," said Robin walking to Starfire. Starfire takes a few steps back and says-

"Why,"


	11. Good Bye

"Starfire," yelled Robin.

"Gees Robin why the yelling," said Babs trying to go for another kiss.

"Babs I want you to leave now," yelled Robin pushing her out the door.

"Task one complete make your X," said Babs to Red X.

"Good job," said Red X to Babs.

IN STARFIRE ROOM 

"I'm leaving, I can't believe how stupid I was to fall in love with him that good for nothing clorbag who cheats on his friend that is a girl that boy wonder who am so in love with but I can't be with him he hurt me too much I just I just-," Starfire couldn't say no more she fell down and cried her heart out.

"So the boy blunder hurt you," said Red X sitting near the window sill.

"Red X," gasped Starfire.

"The one and only so your leaving without no place to go," said Red X looking at her bags.

"Just leave me alone," said Starfire.

"Starfire, Starfire please Starfire let me explain please open the door," said Robin on the other side of the door.

"Come on cutie no one is going to love you the way I do," said Red X extending his hand.

"Starfire is someone in there open the door," said Robin with a hint of tone.

" Starfire I can help you get away from all this just come with me," said Red X.

"Starfire open this door I know there's someone in there open the door," yelled Robin pushing the door.

Robin broke the door down and saw Red X near the window and Starfire was in between them more confused than anyone in the world.

"Starfire its your choice me or that boy blunder who hurt you so much," said Red X.

"Starfire please let me explain" whisper Robin.

Starfire slowly took Red X hand and Red X turns her around so her back was against his chest. The last look she gave was unreadable for him it may be pain, betrayal, anger, scared and one he was sure of was confused love along with two last words:

"Good Bye"


	12. Confuse and In Love

"Starfire you will be happy with me come on I'll show you your room," said Red X.

Starfire was impress he live in a mansion in the middle of the woods plus he was a very handsome boy a year or two older than her he had brown hair, blue eyes, a well fit body (that's the boy that I had a crush on to bad we hate each other at lease for 3 years now going to 4 oh his name is Daniel).

"There you go, there you a bathroom for yourself only and there's some clothes for you can change into" said Red X.

"Thank you," was all Starfire could say.

Red X tried to go for a kiss but she look away with a tear coming down.

"Shh its okay in time you will love and you don't have to call me Red X my name is Daniel," said Daniel leaving her alone.

"Starfire close the door and ran to her towards her bed and cried.

BACK AT THE TOWER 

"We need to find Starfire look for her now," said Robin at the team.

"_Please be okay Star I love you so much please be okay," thought Robin._

_Okay this are the choices for the next chapter:_

_1 starfire gives red x a chance and marries him _

_2 starfire gives red x a chance then finds out it was a trap to marry him_

_3 starfire was about to marry him but robin comes and saves her_

_or_

_4 give me an idea_


	13. I do and New love

Starfire was walking down the hall to find Red X. She looked and looked but couldn't find him so she went to the back yard it was something she never saw so beautiful full of roses fountains and lights and little birds singing.

"Wow", was all she could let out.

"So you little it, because I made it for you," said Red X standing behind her.

"Not even in my home planet I seen so must beauty," said Starfire.

"I think you have," said Red X putting his arms around her shoulders causing her to blush.

"How do you now about my home planet if you say theirs something more beautiful than this," said Starfire turning around causing him to let go.

"Because you more beautiful than all this," said Red X causing Starfire again to blush.

"Daniel I have thought about you told me you know the marriage and I think I will marry you," said Starfire.

"Star I want to marry you but you did say think so your not sure and I don't want to push you into something you may regret later," said Daniel/Red X.

"Well you been so nice and fateful then I will marry you," said Starfire looking into his green eyes (sorry he already reveal himself to Starfire).

"You just made me the most happiest guy in the world I love you," said Daniel kissing her on the lips.

"I lo---

TITANS TOWER

"Chill Robin we are doing are best to find her," said Cyborg.

"Cyborg she's been missing for a week I can't believe we haven't found her," yelled Robin.

"Come on Robin don't take it out on Cyborg because it is you fault she left in the first place," said Beast Boy.

Robin punch Beast Boy in the stomach then the face but Raven use her powers to make Robin float.

"ENOUGH ROBIN ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST CRAZY," yell Raven picking up Beast Boy and taking him to the infirmary.

"Beast Boy does it hurt," said Raven.

"My stomach and cheek," let out Beast Boy.

"Well you should know better, well you stomach will be okay but your cheek will be swollen," said Raven.

"Thanks Raven," said Beast Boy hugging her but what shock him the must was when she hugs back.

Okay number 3 wins starfire was about to marry him but robin saves her


	14. Soon to be Kori Sanchez

"Three days in three days were getting married isn't this the best thing that ever happen," said Daniel to Starfire.

"Yes," said Starfire.

" Okay is not going to be big wedding is just us, I will buy you a white dress is not going to be long just to your knee's and Starfire, Starrffire," said Daniel snapping out of her thought.

"Oh sorry just thinking," whisper Starfire.

"About the wedding or about Robin, Starfire why do you love him in the first place by the looks of it he always hurted you why would you still love him after all he did to you heck he even yells at you just for asking a simple question," whisper Daniel just as he finish she burst into tears.

"Sshh there, there every thing is going to be okay am here there, there," whisper Daniel kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry but its just so hard but am not going back, it hurts so much, he hurt me so much," she whisper through her tears.

"Starfire do you still want to marry me," he said serious and yet softly. She nodded in yes.

"Come on you should get some rest tomorrow I'll show you the plans okay," he said again she nodded.

"Good night"

"Good night" he kissed her softly on the lips.

Titans Tower

"Starfire where are you please come back I need you please, please be okay," said Robin.

"Robin we will find her we care about her too," said Cyborg the others nodded yes.

"Okay but I really want her to be okay," said Robin.

"Robin she a big girl she will be okay," said Raven.

Two days later

"Tomorrow the big day how do you feel," said Daniel hugging his fiancé who looked tense.

"Nerves," she said honestly.

"Me too, me too," kissing her on the mouth she only kiss back because she will be spending the rest of her life with him she better get use to it. His tongue was begging for entrance and she let him in he pull her closer, she started shaking in fear, he though is was for pleasure his hands went under her shirt and she pull away.

"Sorry," they say at the same time.

Titans Tower

"Robin, Robin I got a lead on Starfire here," Beast Boy gave the paper to him.

Priest 

_March 29, 2007_

_Daniel Sanchez_

_&_

_Kori Anders _

_2199 Maples Street, Forest side Jump City, New York_

_3:00 P.M._

"Beast Boy you're a genius but how do you know Starfire's name is Kori Anders," said Robin.

"Yeah I know am a genius and dude just because you were her boy friend doesn't mean that we don't know who she was," stated Beast Boy.

"Sorry lets go get the others we got only 45 minutes for the wedding," said Robin ringing the titans alarm.

Today was suppose to be her happiest day of her life but all she felt was loneliness and lost but still I going to marry Daniel maybe he will help her forget about Robin which she really didn't want too. She was wearing a silk white dress that went down to her knee's her hair was in a bun with one curl on her sides and white heels she look amazing.

"Today is the day but I don't feel myself I feel alone, lost what should I do," whisper Starfire.

"Star honey its time," said Daniel.

"I'm ready," loud whisper said Kori Anders soon to be Kori Sanchez.


	15. Just kill me

"We here today to marry the lovely couple Daniel Sanchez & Kori Anders," said the priest.

"Titans search out and call if you find her," said Robin.

"Now Daniel say, "I Daniel Sanchez will protect and defend in wealth and illness and to love and cherish to death till us part," said the priest.

"I Daniel Sanchez will protect and defend in wealth and illness and to love and cherish to death till us part," said Daniel.

Robin went to the back yard it was so hard to go because the plants had thorns and there were heck a lot.

"Now Kori say, "I Kori Anders will protect and defend in wealth and illness and to love and cherish to death till us part," said the priest.

"I Kori Anders will protect and defend in wealth and illness and to love and cherish to death till us part," said Starfire while thinking about what she just said.

"Since their no one here to object, do you Daniel takes this lady to be your wedded wife," said the priest.

"I do"

"And do you Kori takes this gentleman to be you wedded husband," said the priest.

"I… I… I…-

"Honey say I do," said Daniel in a soft yet anxious way.

"I.. I.. I.. do.. not Daniel am sorry but I can't love you the way you disserve to be am sorry, said Kori walking away, but Red X got her elbow and force her to him.

"Oh no you don't I didn't pay Babs for making you runaway and leave me here like this now say I do," yelled Red X.

"I can't I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"But if you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me then you won't have a life," said Red X taking out a Red X knife and putting it near her neck.

"Then just kill me now," yelled Starfire with shed of tears coming out.


	16. Don't leave me

"Okay, princess its your choice," said Red X just when she was about to cut her throat Robin hit his head with his bo-staff.

"Get away from her," yelled Robin when he hit him and left him unconscious as the priest left running.

"Robin," said Starfire as she ran to him and hugs him.

"Star, he didn't hurt you right," said Robin still hugging her letting her know he's here.

"I am undamaged till he was about to hurt me," whisper Starfire. Just then Red X was pretending to be unconscious got the knife and threw it for it could hit Stafire on the back, but Robin saw when he threw the knife and spawn her around so it hit him instead of her.

"Robin," whisper Starfire then she felt liquid on her hands and pull away from him and saw blood on her hands. Robin couldn't stand anymore and fell onto her arms unconscious.

"I told you princess if you don't belong to me, you won't belong to no one," said Red X standing up.

"You monster how couldn't you be so cruel," yelled Starfire.

"Well since he out of the way, come were still getting married," said Red X getting near her.

"You'll will stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt," said Starfire with a lot of nerve and cold voice.

"Or what," chuckle Red X graving her from the back of the neck making her drop Robin to the floor. Starfire couldn't stand it no more, the anger in her couldn't take it, she let out the biggest starbolt and punch him on the stomach making him fly off and hit his back on a wall. Starfire continue to throw starbolts but miss him in every shot.

"Once you're my wife, we'll work on your aiming," said Red X without a scratch.

Starfire smirk "I wasn't aiming at you." Just then a piece of the wall fell on his head leaving him really unconscious.

"Robin," whisper Starfire and ran were he was lying. Starfire pull his head up gently on her lap.

"Starfire," whisper Robin and close his eyes.


	17. Thank You

"Help, please someone help," yelled Starfire as Robin lay there half dead.

She look in his pockets for the communicator. Once she found it she called Raven.

"Raven help, Robin is injured please hurry!" cried Starfire.

"Starfire come down the priest told us where you are but we got lost, we'll trace you just hold on!" said Raven

Just than a huge black bird appeared. Raven and the others came out. Raven ran to Robin tried to heal his wound but too much blood came out. Starfire cried even harder "please don't leave me," she fell to her knees "please don't go." When Starfire saw Robin wasn't responding and blood was coming out she fated.

Robin slowly open his eyes, he saw nothing white light, he blink again and saw he was in the medical wing, he blinks a few times and regain conscious. He sits up and found a cast on his upper right shoulder and that not all he found Starfire sound asleep on the couch next to him. He slowly walks out of bed and sits near Star, his Star.

"I love you," whisper Robin.

"And I you," whisper back Starfire. Robin smiles and give her soft kisses on the lips.

" How did I get here," whisper Robin.

"Raven and the other found us by catching the priest, he told them were I, we were and" Starfire took a deep breath and continue "you were died but I wouldn't let go so she tried her best you went to a coma for two weeks."

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For not letting me go any other person would of just left but you stayed for that thank you"

"I love you so much I just couldn't," cried Starfire.

"I love you no matter what you're my everything that's why I took the cut,"

"Thank you and I got some news Beast Boy and Raven are doing the "going out","

"Really didn't see that coming, come on lets go congratulate them,"

"Robin," whisper Starfire fully standing up and looking away.

"yeah"

"Your in your boxers," said Starfire. Robin look down and felt like his face was burning he quickly took the blanket and cover himself.

"How about we congratulate them later you may go change," said Starfire leaving the room but giving him a peck on the lips.

The End

Okay I know its suck just don't rub it in but I got a story from books which will have titans characters **Starfire Enchanted so read it on my page**


End file.
